E CONTINUAM FUGINDO AO CONTROLE
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Side de Fugindo ao Controle ...Kamus e Annely acertando as contas....


**E CONTINUAM FUGINDO AO CONTROLE **

**Nota: side story de Fugindo ao controle, presente para a minha amiga Lulu-lilits.**

**Tem conteúdo hentai...com coisa que não gostam de ler isso...XD!**

**Continuação do fic que a Lulu me presenteou de niver faz tempo!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus estava estirado na cama do quarto do hotel Formule 1, procurando com a ajuda do controle remoto algo de útil a ser visto na TV.

"-Droga de televisão brasileira...só tem novelas, uns tais Rebeldes estranhos e mais nada de útil! Ah...Discovery Channel! Finalmente um pouco de cultura!"-olha para a porta.-"Será que o Saga já levou o fora?"

Batidas na porta insistentes.

"-Não demorou muito..."-Kamus suspirou, se levantando da cama apenas de calça de pijama e abrindo a porta.-"Dez minutos hein? Achei que a ruiva te colocaria para correr em cinco e...VOCÊ!!!"

"-Eu. Esperava quem? O Chapolin?"

Kamus olhou indignado para a pequena mulher diante dele, com as mãos na cintura e cara de poucas amigas.

"-Annely!"-referiu-se a ela como se fosse um terrível inimigo.

"Kamus..."-e passou pela porta.-"Onde eu vou dormir?"

"-Dormir? Que? Aqui? Ta louca? Volta para o seu quarto!"-dizia surpreso, olhando para o lado de fora e depois para a garota que se jogou na sua cama, pegando o controle remoto.

"-Não dá...Julie e Saga tão ocupados."-mudando de canal.-"Argh! Você estava vendo um programa sobre o ciclo menstrual das lagartixas?"

"Eu não! Estava procurando algo para ver e...como assim ocupados?"

"Ora...você sabe..."-Annely floreia com as mãos."-Um homem e uma mulher num quarto...sozinhos e ...e seu amigo é tarado que eu sei!"

"Se ele é, problema dele e seu agora!"-toma o controle da mão dela.

"-Meu por que?"

"-Não vai dormir aqui!"

Annely fica de joelhos na cama com as mãos na cintura.

"-Vou dormir sim! Seu amigo me expulsou do quarto e eu não vou dormir no corredor!"-pega o controle da mão dele e senta.-"Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!"

"Ora sua..."-Kamus contou mentalmente até dez, afinal era só uma garota...bonita, irritante, atraente, irritante, inteligente e...irritante.

"Olha, porque não vai lá embaixo e traz algo para comermos? Ainda não jantei!"-ela pediu, sem olhar para Kamus.

Ele mencionou irritante?

"-Ah...isso não!"-e sobe na cama, pegando o controle remoto.-"Está com fome, vá você procurar o que comer!"-volta ao Discovery Channel.

"-Ei! Estava vendo os Rebeldes!"-tenta pegar o controle.

"-Eu odeio Rebeldes! Até congelaria alguns agora!"

"-Problema seu se é tão chato!"-brigando para pegar o controle da mão dele, mas Kamus ergue bem o braço.

"-Esqueceu de crescer."-ele riu.

Annely fica em pé na cama tentando pegar o controle, Kamus aproveita e a pega pela cintura, jogando-a na cama.

"-Você...tá com a mão na minha bunda!"-Annely o fuzilou com o olhar.

"-Ops, desculpe!"-ao tirar a mão com o controle remoto debaixo dela, ele muda sem querer o canal, diretamente em um filme pornô.

Os dois ficaram olhando a cena por alguns minutos. Kamus começou a sentir-se incomodado, o estimulo visual, somado ao fato de ter uma mulher em seus braços, fizeram efeito.

"-Espero que isso em seu bolso seja outra coisa e não o que estou imaginando que seja."-ela o olhou ruborizada.

"-Não...é...bem...eu..."-fica mais vermelho ainda.

"-Eu sabia! Você é um tarado! Hentai!"

"-Como ousa?!"-indignado, e depois olha malicioso para ela.-"Vindo de uma mulher que vive escrevendo fantasias sexuais com um tal de Bixamaru e comigo? Não pode falar muito, senhorita."

"-NÃO XINGA O SESSHY!!"-irritada.-" PREFERIA QUE ELE EXISTESSE A VOCÊ. Vai ficar com o Milo, que é o grande amor da sua vida!"

"-Eu...não...sou...YAOI!!!"

"Nossa! A moça ficou irritada!"-provocando.-"Sai de cima de mim!"

Quando Annely se mexe tentando se soltar, roçando seu corpo em Kamus, a reação dele foi bem imediata. Ela sentiu o excitamento dele e parou, encarando-o espantada. Kamus sorri com malícia.

"Como pode ver..."-aproxima o rosto do dela.-"De Yaoi não tenho nada."-beija-a com ardor.

Annely ficou espantada no inicio, até retesou o corpo tentando resistir. Mas a boca insinuante de Kamus foi minando suas resistências...e na verdade, ela não queria mesmo resistir.

Depois de longos minutos, Kamus encerra o beijo, fitando Annely que ainda permanecia de olhos fechado, ofegante.

"-Estou sonhando?"-ela perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

"-Non..."-voltando a beijá-la de leve, e depois a observa, achando-a linda.

"-Ainda bem que não é um sonho."-ela o puxa pela nuca, beijando-o com paixão.

"-O...controle...A...TV..."-murmura Kamus entre um beijo e outro.

Annely fica sobre ele na cama, pega o controle, desliga a TV e diz:

"-Que se dane a TV."-voltando a beijá-lo.

Enquanto Annely o beijava, Kamus acariciava seu corpo delgado, se deliciando com a maciez de sua pele. A sentiu estremecer, enquanto tirava sua blusa. Os seios de Annely eram pequenos e firmes, e com ternura os tocou de leve e inclinou a cabeça para experimentá-los. Quando os lábios dele envolveram o bico de um dos seios, ela perdeu a respiração, e depois começou a ofegar enquanto ele sugava gentilmente, beijava-lhe.

As sensações que invadiam o corpo de Annely eram indescritíveis. Quando ele afastou a boca, ela sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Com um gesto rápido, Kamus inverteu as posições na cama, ficando sobre Annely, e ela teve a visão do peito másculo e abdômen definido do cavaleiro. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele pergunta:

"-Gosta do que vê, cherrie?"

"-Eu?"-corada e depois alfineta.-"Dá pro gasto."

"Hum...talvez mude de idéia se ver mais..."-provocou, desabotoando a calça.

"-O QUE?"

"-Shhhh...Cherrie..."-coloca o dedo nos lábios dela.-"Deixe para gritar no momento certo..."-sussurra em seu ouvido e morde sua orelha.-"E irei te fazer gritar de prazer."

Kamus afastou-se, ficando em pé na cama e começou a tirar a calça. Com os olhos arregalados, Annely assistia. Os músculos definidos do corpo, as coxas fortes e perfeitas como que esculpidas em mármore por um mestre. E a bendita boxer branca, que deixava bem nítida o excitamento dele.

"-Você está com muita roupa, Cherrie."-ele provocou.

Kamus lhe tirou as sandálias, jogando-as em um canto qualquer do quarto, deslizou as mãos do tornozelo delgado até o joelho e, com suavidade, separou-lhe as coxas, colocou-se entre elas e, começou a desabotoar a bermuda que ela usava.

Seus dedos se atrapalharam um pouco na hora, e Annely tomou a iniciativa, ajudando-o a retirar a peça. Com um movimento rápido, ele retirou a roupa, deixando-a só de calcinha. Mordiscou de leve a coxa. Annely gemeu de prazer.

"-Não imagina o quanto me provoca, mocinha."

"-Faço uma idéia..."

Ele voltou a beijá-la, as línguas exploravam-se mutuamente, as mãos percorriam os corpos, tocando nos lugares certos, dando prazer que era nitidamente percebido pelas respirações ofegantes e gemidos que escapavam vez ou outra de suas bocas.

Kamus pegou sua mão, e a fez envolver seu sexo túrgido e movimentou-a devagar. Annely não lhe negou este prazer, adorando a sensação de poder, se deleitando com os gemidos dele.

Movido pelo momento, não desejando esperar mais, Kamus arrancou a última peça intima que ela ainda usava, rasgando-a.

"-Ei...era nova!"-ela protestou, mas excitada por vê-lo perder o controle por sua causa.

"-Detalhes...detalhes..."-beija sua boca novamente.-"Cherrie...eu te quero agora! Amo tudo em você...seus cabelos, seus olhos...seu corpo pequenino e sua língua ferina."

Annely o envolveu com as pernas, esperando-o. Fitando-a intensamente, Kamus começou a penetrá-la devagar, movendo os quadris com gestos lentos e ritmados, para dar mais prazer a ela. Sorriu intimamente ao ver a expressão de pura volúpia no rosto da garota.

Os gemidos dela o enlouqueciam, e fizeram com que seus movimentos se acelerassem. Kamus a abraçou com força, os pequenos seios colaram-se ao seu peito e os ventres se uniram enquanto se beijavam. E com seus gemidos sufocados pelos beijos, atingiram o clímax.

Ficaram abraçados depois do amor. E Kamus cobriu o corpo de Annely com um cobertor e a fez se aninhar em seus braços. Cansada demais para reagir, ela se deixou levar, fechando os olhos e se permitindo descansar.

Kamus ficou acariciando os cabelos dela com uma das mãos, em silêncio, fitando o teto.

"-Venha comigo para a Grécia."

"-Preferia Paris."-sorriu, suspirando.

"-Sibéria?"-ele arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo a reação dela.

"-Mas nein."-ela ergueu a cabeça.-"Odeio o frio!"

"-Mas ficou comigo, o cavaleiro de gelo."-ele riu.

"-Gelado só no nome."-ela lhe dá um beijo carinhoso.-"Quente nos atos."

"-Paris é bela nesta época do ano."

Batidas na porta fizeram Kamus praguejar algo em russo. Pediu licença a Annely, beijando seu rosto e vestiu a calça. Abriu a porta de sopetão, encarando quem estava do outro lado com cara de poucos amigos.

"-Espero que seja importante...Saga?"

"-Vim pegar minha mala, vou ficar no outro quarto e..."-Kamus fechou a porta na cara de Saga, e este começou a bater nela.-"Ei...não posso me demorar! A Ju ta tomando banho!"

Kamus abriu a porta e jogou em Saga sua mala.

"-Toma. Agora, com licença."

"-Espera!"-Kamus suspirou impaciente.-"Quero te pedir um favor."

"-Fala logo, to ocupado!"

"-Acabei desalojando a amiga da Ju...poderia deixar ela passar a noite aqui? Sei que não gosta dela, e tal...mas me faz este favor? Vou ficar te devendo. Ela deve estar lá embaixo. Chama a Annely para subir."

"-Hummm..."-Kamus fingiu ponderar.-"Está bem. Farei este sacrifício por você e pela Julie."-sorri.-"E fica me devendo uma!"

"-Valeu. Você realmente é um amigo."-dá um tapa no braço dele e corre de volta ao outro apartamento.

Kamus fecha a porta e se desvia de uma sandália atirada nele.

"-Um sacrifício?!"-dizia Annely indignada, de joelhos na cama e mãos na cintura.

"-Não me olha assim que me apaixono mais ainda."-sorrindo, a pega em seus braços.

"-Só te perdôo se me falar algo em francês."

"-Comment dit-on ca en…?"-ele pensa um pouco.-" Je t'aime..."

"-Ai, eu me derreto toda quando você fala assim..."-rindo.

"-Posso dizer isso em russo... Ya tebya liubliu."

"-Kamus..."

"-Shhh..agora não, cherrie..."-beijando-a, voltaram a se amar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

48 horas depois...

Uma jovem garota olhava a beleza da igreja de Sainte Chapelle Metro Cite. Admirava os belíssimos vitrais no momento em que o sol batia neles, proporcionando um belo espetáculo.

"-Vamos, amor...quero te mostrar o Musee du Vieux Montmartre e a tarde podemos beber algo no Lupin Agile. Que tal?"-Kamus perguntou, tirando Annely de seu devaneio.

"-Museu?"

"-Ainda tenho muito que e mostrar de Paris, cherrie."-beijando seu pescoço, ao abraçá-la.-" Basilique du Sacré Coeur, Moulin Rouge..."

"-Deste jeito eu não volto mais ao Brasil!"

"-É esta a minha intenção."-ele cochicha em seu ouvido.-"Que tal voltarmos ao nosso hotel?"

Annely apenas sorri maliciosa, se deixando levar pelo cavaleiro. Afinal, a realidade dela era melhor que todos os seus sonhos.

Fim...

Eu sei..final clichê novelinha...MAS EU ADORO ISSO!!! KKKKKKKKKKK

Presentinho pra Lulu! Espero que goste amiga!

Nota:

A igreja de Sainte Chapelle .Metro Cité, St. Michel ou Châtelet. Construído em 1246, é chamada de a "Caixinha de Jóias". E famosa por seus quinze vitrais.

Musee du Vieux Montmartre. Está casa do século XVII foi ocupado por Dufy, Van Gogh, Renoir e Suzani Valadon e seu filho Utrillo.

Lupin Agile. Metro Lamarck. Bar freqüentado por Picasso e Utrillo.


End file.
